Like A Mother Would
by Twilight Memories
Summary: [Oneshot: A different possible relationship] Like a mother would, she would raise him to be the best. [no pairings]


_I decided to try something new for once. Don't get me wrong, i still love the BxS pairing, but i've also considered this relationship before too. (YES, THIS IS _**NOT**_ A PAIRING FIC, PEOPLE. Don't worry about it... o-O) Just... never really wrote anything about it. It was simply consideration at the time and i barely paid any heed to it. Though i must admit, i like this relationship between the two as well... But i still like the pairing more._

_Yes, obviously, this fic revolves around Brago and Sherry. Don't like that? Well, either suck up about it or go read some other fic without 'em, 'cause i enjoy writing with these two, thank you very much._

_Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything related to Konjiki no Gash Bell whastoever, otherwise i wouldn't be wasting who knows how much of my life writing fanfiction on here. Not that i mind coming here, but you know. :3_

_...I hope._

* * *

**Like A Mother Would**

Time and time again, Sherry watched as the mamono battle progressed and the battles raged and continued on. Fights used to be easy and not all that difficult, but one would only start out with a single, petty spell. _That_ was the initial challenge, to overcome this state of weakness and grow to become stronger. Once more spells were obtained, giving the demons an increasing power, the battles became more fierce and the war quite challenging—it _matured_, in a way. After all, a war was something much more than a child's game.

A child's game… Sherry couldn't help but muse over those lines for a while as the struggles for the crown developed in front of her eyes. Not to mention the growth of the mamono whose book she was entrusted with became stronger, and, just like the battle, grew.

Sometimes the woman wondered what her true role really was meant to be in this battle, other than to free her dearest friend and to grant this demonic child the crown of his world. Surely if Koko had not been captured by darkness, she would still have had to have confronted her own partner at some point. After all, it was destiny, she _was_ meant to be _his_ fighting partner. So what was her second initial role, other than giving him the title of king?

After studying her mamono companion for sometime, Sherry eventually came to her own conclusion. Perhaps he did not look as such, but the gravity demon Brago was still a child. He may have been older than most of the enemies they had encountered, but Sherry saw him for what he truly was, and there was no turning back on this opinion, though it was more of a fact if one paid close attention.

A stubborn, bratty _kid_—that was what he was. In a way, Brago to that day still acted as so at times. However, as time went by, Sherry began to notice that her actions seemed a little different towards her mamono companion than in the beginning, and the way she was acting felt familiar... like she had seen it done by someone somewhere else before.

And as time went by, the stubborn, bratty child that Brago was began to act differently as well. It was not just the increase of power, but… the woman began to feel a respectful (or at least a dignified, if anything) attitude around him. There was a unique aura there, she could tell, but where it had come from, that took her just a little longer to figure out.

Although it was not _too_ long before she realized the simulations of her actions. They were almost like a mother towards her child; she began to comprehend what was going on and accepted the motion for what it was meant to be. In a way, Sherry was playing the position of a mother, while her partner Brago, who, in her understanding, was acting out the role of a child.

Everything seemed to fit, or so it would seem. However, it was a little more complicated then how the real situation was, and yet at the same time, very clear. Brago was not her _real_ child or a relative in general, although this did not have to be. She had been given this demon the day he entered the human world. In a way, she felt it was her duty—her _responsibility_—to teach him what to do.

A king needed to be strong and intelligent, it was necessary for Brago to learn these things so she might as well play her part and give him the knowledge he hadn't already acquired. If he was to be a ruler, she might as well teach him how. A king could not run strictly off of instinct, he had to know how to plan. Sherry was cunning and could easily teach her companion these many things that Brago was required to learn.

And as she watched the time slip by through her hands, the woman watched as her child grew into what could be a king. So when the time came for him to leave her world, she could instill a sense of pride within herself, and maybe even Brago as well, for what she had done. They would both respect that, one day.

This child was _hers_.

Like a mother would, she would raise him to be the best.


End file.
